


Disneyland

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [17]
Category: Planlos
Genre: Disneyland, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Pinky Twinkle Leo, surprise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Disneyland

**17 | Disneyland**

Paul hatte ihm nicht verraten wollen, wohin ihr kleiner Urlaub gehen würde.  
Und das war eine Tatsache, die Emilio unendlich nervte!  
Er hatte nur erfahren, was er an Klamotten mitnehmen musste und sonst nichts, also wirklich nichts!  
Paul hatte ihn zu einer der unchristlichsten Zeiten aus dem Bett geholt und ihn in einen völlig unterheizten Zug gesetzt. Sein Freund hatte unglaublich gute Laune und Emo hatte nicht lange gebracht, um wieder einzuschlafen. Das gleichmäßige Rattern des Zuges half ihm dabei und auch Pauls Wärme, denn an diesen hatte er sich gekuschelt.

Emilio wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Doch die Sonne war gerade erst am aufgehen und er zog sich im Halbschlaf seine warme Jacke an und folgte Paul aus dem Zug. Dieser hatte zum Glück an ihre Taschen und Koffer gedacht, denn dazu wäre Emo noch nicht wirklich in der Lage gewesen.  
Er tapste hinter seinem Freund her und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er an einen vernünftigen Kaffee kommen würde. 

Allerdings konnte Emilio es nicht verhindern, dass er wacher wurde, als er Paul folgte. Langsam begann er seine Umgebung wahr zu nehmen und die Musik und er drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

„Paul?“ Emos Stimme klang ein wenig panisch.

„Japp,“ kam die etwas zu fröhliche Antwort seines Freundes.

„Sind wir wirklich hier oder träum ich noch immer?“

Paul war die paar Schritte wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen und stand nun neben Emilio. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass du noch träumst, denn sonst verpasst du vermutlich die nächsten drei Tage. Und ich muss allein durchs Disneyland laufen. Und das wär schon etwas langweilig.“

Emilio drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis und blieb erneut vor Paul stehen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er einen Schritt auf Paul zumachte und ihm einen liebevollen Kuss gab.

„Du bist der verrückteste Mensch, den ich kenne Paul!“

Paul erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Und für dich bin ich es gern.“


End file.
